Forge-type Outpost
The Forge-type is a type of small factory stations, designed by Mr Crazy with additions by Nauvran, Azereiah and Thadius Faran, and built and operated by the resurrected Trident Foundries. Description Forge-type stations are constructed from modified core sections of Prometheus-type Stations and as such are quite voluminous inside, holding enough factory machinery to manufacture a medium faction's worth of resources. In addition to the factory machinery, the station also features a powerful defensive screen consisting mainly of energy missile turrets and a single, larger dual plasma cannon ball turret. Exterior The general exterior of Forge-type stations follows a roughly mushroom-like design, with a narrow bottom flaring out at the top into a much wider, more voluminous top module. The mushroom is interrupted by four turret mount plates at the very bottom of the station, which hold about half of the station's defensive screen, and by a lot of exterior-mounted power transfer conduits and radiator plates. Interior The only known Forge-type station currently has an incomplete interior. The interior follows a standard deck pattern with 3m ceiling height. Decks 1 and 2 are currently uninhabited, and deck 1 inaccessible. Deck 3 features the four exterior docking clamps, four small crew quarters, and access to the factory machinery. Deck 4 is reserved for senior officers' quarters. Deck 5 is inaccessible and uninhabitable. History 2315 In late November, a blueprint of the original Trident Prometheus-type Station was recovered from the GenXNova Galaxies prior to it being destroyed by zorozeenee in his Intruder-class. 2316 In May, Jake Lancia began to strip down a recovered Prometheus-type to the bulkheads. He also removed the four outer docking arms, to make the station smaller and more economical to construct. However economic problems in Trinova stalled the project. After Trident split off from Trinova in early July, the project was renamed the Forge Project and was immediately recommenced. Mr Crazy contributed exterior design, factory machinery layout and design; Jake Lancia contributed interior layouts and the basic deck structure, as well as one working elevator; Azereiah built the Officers' quarters on Deck 4, as well as it's connecting hallway; and Thadius Faran contributed various interior tweaks and the interior colours. A few days later, Nauvran contributed a large ball turret, which was promptly installed on top of the flared part of the station, along with four light missile turrets. The four bottom missile turrets were also installed, completing the defensive screen. At this point Jake decided the station was usable and promptly transferred it's construction to the LvD Galaxies, where the station's factory systems itself will produce the remaining materials needed to complete the construction of the missing decks. Since its deployment within the LvD Galaxies, TRS Forge has had several interior modifications, including a central atrium, access to the manufacturing centre via Deck 3 and both main lifts refit to allow additional functionality. Usage The Forge-type has, in addition to it's primary role as factory station, been used in the following roles: * Home base * Material storage * Starship storage Category:Stations